In an in-vehicle load, such as an electric motor or a lamp, driving and stopping of the load is controlled by switching ON and OFF state of a semiconductor switch, such as an FET, which is, for example, interposed between the relevant load and a battery. For a load circuit of the in-vehicle load supplied with large current, there is a proposed technique of providing a plurality of semiconductor switches connected in parallel and controlling the semiconductor switches by the same control signal, thereby dispersing the current flowing through the load circuit to reduce current flowing through each semiconductor switch and thus restricting heat generation (see PTL 1).